wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Alliance of Lordaeron
The Alliance of Lordaeron, simply known as the Alliance, was the union of the seven human kingdoms, along with the dwarves of Khaz Modan and Aerie Peak, the gnomes of Gnomeregan and the high elves of Quel'Thalas, and others. Following the destruction of the Kingdom of Azeroth by the Horde, its survivors fled to Lordaeron. Realizing the threat the orcs posed, Regent Lord Anduin Lothar, leader of Azeroth's refugees, was able to convince the leaders of the other human kingdoms, as well as the dwarves and gnomes, whose lands had come under siege by the Horde, to join against the orcs. The high elves joined reluctantly, being honour-bound to come to the aid of Lothar, the last descendant of the Arathi bloodline. Their reluctance turned to grudging enthusiasm when they realized that the Amani had joined the fight. Later in the war, the Wildhammer dwarves of Aerie Peak joined the conflict on the side of the Alliance. The Alliance of Lordaeron was led by King Terenas Menethil II, who accepted ambassadors or the monarchs from all member nations and races to his capital. Rarely did the monarchs of the major realms come together. Generally they spoke through couriers and diplomats, with the occasional state visit thrown in as well. One of the inner council of the Kirin Tor had ever been present at such events (with the exception of one meeting Dalaran was not invited, lead by Lord Prestor, though spied upon by Krasus). While Terenas was highest in charge of the Alliance regarding military, each nation and race retained a great deal of autonomy and self-government in internal affairs. This agreement, however, was only effective during wartime, and led the Alliance to victory in the Second War, but to its ruin after the war. The Alliance of Lordaeron was the precursor to the modern Alliance between Stormwind, Khaz Modan, Darnassus, Exodar and the Gnomeregan Exiles. The current Alliance is still trying to regain its former glory, but external pressures and internal politics have fractured it. Members *Lordaeron, led by King Terenas Menethil II. *Azeroth, led by Regent Lord Anduin Lothar. *Dalaran, led by Antonidas and the Kirin Tor. *Kul Tiras, led by Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore. *Gilneas, led by Genn Greymane. *Alterac, led by Lord Aiden Perenolde. *Stromgarde, led by Lord Thoras Trollbane. *Quel'Thalas, led by King Anasterian Sunstrider. *Khaz Modan, led by King Magni Bronzebeard. *Aerie Peaks, Northeron, Hinterlands, led by Chief Thane Kurdran Wildhammer. *Church of Light, Northshire, led by Alonsus Faol. *Daval Prestor, Joined the Alliance during the middle of the war, leader of a small kingdom in the north (or so he claimed). *Gnomeregan, led by an unknown High Tinker (presumed) Meetings The above image details an early meeting of the leaders and representatives of Alliance of Lordaeron. At several of the meetings (though not all of them) were the seven monarchs of the human kingdoms and representatives from the dwarven and elven nations.http://www.wowwiki.com/The_Alliance_of_Lordaeron The initial meetings included the monarchs of the seven nations, as well as important individuals from other organizations. The large man with the axe is Thoras Trollbane, and the pair in front of him are Terenas Menethil II and Anduin Lothar. Daelin Proudmoore is the man in the tricorn hat. Seated next to him is an ambassador from Quel'Thalas (speculation would point to Alleria Windrunner). On her right, the quiet-cultured looking man is Aiden Perenolde . The mage with his back to us is the Dalaran leader Antonidas himself, or Khadgar who was also at the meetings. Next to him is large bearish man, with the heavy beard, on whose tunic can be observed to bear the letter "G," this is Genn Greymane . The dwarf is an emmisary from Khaz Modan . There is no visible representative from Gnomeregan, though they were implied to be represented by the dwarves of Khaz Modan . Alonsus Faol was also at the meetings as well, representing the Church. See also *The Alliance of Lordaeron Notes *Tides of Darkness and Day of the Dragon show some of the important meetings during the second war. Included in these meetings were usually the human monarchs, the kirin tor, and the church of the holy light, as well as a few other important individuals. Category:Alliance Category:Lore